Pure LaBova
Content Author: TheDarkMaster Pure LaBova is a cow-morph transformative, and the purified form of LaBova. It's gotten from Rathazul, by giving him a LaBova to purify. Due to its purification, most of its cow body part transformations are gone. Pure LaBova, when consumed You drink the La Bova. The drink has an odd texture, but is very sweet. It has a slight aftertaste of milk. Description A bottle containing a misty fluid with a grainy texture, it has a long neck and a ball-like base. The label has a stylized picture of a well endowed cowgirl nursing two guys while they jerk themselves off. It has been purified by Rathazul. *Effects: Restores hunger by 20. *Value: 6 *Counts as slime feed. Transformations Pure LaBova turns the champion akin to a Lacta Bovine. Since it has been purified, it won't turn them into a corrupt Lacta Bovine and has most cow transformations removed. Stat Changes *Increases strength by ((str - 60)/10). 33% chance. *Increases toughness by ((tou - 60)/10). 33% chance. *Decreases speed by ((spe - 30)/10). 33% chance. Appearance Changes *Decreases largest penis' length by 1 to 3 inches. Also decreases by 0.5 if length is between 2.9 and 6. Hyper Happy mode must be off. 50% chance. **Removes penis and testes, if penis length becomes 2in or below. Grows virgin vagina if has none. ***If player has a vagina or has more than one penis, instead removes a penis. ***If has no vagina or penis, grows a vagina. Increases lust by 10. *Increases breast size by 1 to 3 cups, if size is DD-Cup or below. Increases sensitivity by 0.5. 33% chance. *Changes hair to normal hair, if not already. Will set hair color to brown. Always happens, if it can. *Increases lactation multiplier by 0.75 if multiplier is between 1 and 3.2. Will also increase nipple length by 0.25 if length is under 1 inch, which increases sensitivity by 0.5. 33% chance. *Decreases lactation multiplier by 1 if it's over 5, or if over 2 and the champion has the Feeder perk. Lowers sensitivity by 0.5. *Increases vaginal looseness by 2, if looseness is under loose. 50% chance. *Increases height by 3 to 7, if height is under 7ft (84in). 50% chance. **Increase roll divided by 2 if height is 6ft 2in (74in) or taller. If roll ends up as 0, it's set to 1. *Changes face to human, if has hoofed feet. 25% chance. *Increases hip size by 1 to 4 if hips are under rating 15. 50% chance. *Removes gills. 25% chance. *Increases butt size by 1 to 2 if rating is under 13. 50% chance. *Changes Sand Trap vagina type to human vagina. 33% chance. Miscellaneous Changes *Grants Feeder perk, if breasts are DD-Cup or higher, lactation multiplier is 3 or higher, and corruption is 35 or higher. 50% chance. *Removes Black Nipples status effect. 33% chance. *Changes femininity by 3, if it isn't 79. 33% chance. *Changes thickness by 4, if it isn't 70. 33% chance. *Changes tone by 5, if it isn't 10. 20% chance. Trivia *Curiously, gaining a human face still requires hoofed feet, even though Pure LaBova is incapable of providing hoofed feet. *It also still grants the Feeder perk even though that is a trait of corrupt Lacta Bovine.